


Heaven

by bychaeng



Series: Fictober 2018 [19]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, Fictober 2018, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:46:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bychaeng/pseuds/bychaeng
Summary: Baekhyun wants to surprise Chanyeol at work but Chanyeol is the worst.





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my baby andy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+baby+andy).



> Fictober 2018  
> day 19: work place  
> song that gave name to this: heaven - exo
> 
> okay so i’m participating in fictober 2018 so i can motivate myself to write a little bit more and, overall, post my works publicly, which is something i forgot how it feels like so please be nice. i hope you all like this ♡  
> p.s: this was such a short fluffie one but it was my baby andy's birthday and i wanted to do something special for her and since baekhyun is her main i wanted to kind of love him a little bit and write soft things about him uwu i hope she really likes this :( i love you baby happy birthday.

It was really late when Chanyeol finished all his paperwork. He had told his secretary to go home a while ago and this one had informed him something was waiting for him in the building’s hall, but Chanyeol hadn’t paid attention to the news he was receiving, assuming it was just more paperwork waiting for him that he was not feeling ready to face that night, even though his secretary insisted a few times that it was “a really important thing” and that “he was going to regret it later”. 

So when Chanyeol came out of his office, coat under his arm, went down the elevator and finally reached the hall to leave and go home with his precious husband, he did not expect the paperwork he had to pick to be, in fact, his precious husband asleep in one of the hall’s sofas. 

Chanyeol cursed at himself in every language he knew. How long had Baekhyun spent sitting there waiting for him until he fell asleep?  

He got closer to his lover and stared at him for a while. He loved his face. Baekhyun had a pretty nose that made his eyes close a little bit with a tiny spark on them when he scrunched it. His eyes were beautiful too, decorated with long eyelashes that were resting and showing now, along with his soft eyelids, made to be kissed. He had a little mole in the right upper corner of his lips, exactly where Chanyeol had teased him the first time they kissed, kissing his mole and not his lips. Then, he held one of Baekhyun’s hand, the one that had a huge mole on his thumb finger. Baekhyun’s fingers were long and pretty, and when you saw him playing the piano, you could swear your heart could stop for a second. Chanyeol was pretty sure that when he wasn't looking, even if that wasn't for too long, Baekhyun grew wings. He was his angel.

Chanyeol knew he could waste no more time staring at him. It was too late. He had to take him home. He softly picked Baekhyun up and held him in his arms. He was strong enough to carry him, so it was not a problem for him. Baekhyun opened his eyes, a little bit of confused and scared, but immediately relaxed when he saw it was just Chanyeol.

“What time is it?”, he murmured. 

“Really late. Don’t worry baby, I’m taking you home.”

“I wanted to take you out”, Baekhyun whined.

“I didn’t know you were here…”, Chanyeol explained. 

“I told your secretary not to tell you!”

“I thought the thing that was waiting for me at the hall was paperwork”, Chanyeol confessed. “That’s why I haven’t come down before.”

Baekhyun laughed sleepily. 

“Take your paperwork home, sir.”

“Yes, baby.”


End file.
